Never hurt you
by Xannijn
Summary: Aangs gang stays on Zuko's ship, and Zuko and Katara get to know each other better. They fall in love quickly, and as the troubles come, their loves continues. But will Zuko be able to make the choice between his life or his love?Zutara T
1. Chapter 1, visitors on the ship

This is my first story, AND I don't even speak English, so please: think about that if you want to flame comments on me.

Ok, to avoid confusion, this part is the start of a pretty long story! The gang stays at Zuko's ship, and Zuko isn't quite happy with that… Read yourselves J

(WARNING: Zutara, so Kataangs: BEAT IT!!!)

Chapter 1

Visitors on the ship

It was Saturday morning, and Zuko was trying to meditate in his room. But because of all the noise his uncle was making, he just couldn't concentrate.

A few minutes later, he lost his temper. He walked out of his room en went to the kitchen of the ship.

It's uncle was sitting at the table, laughing. But not alone: he was laughing…

With the Avatar.

Zuko almost freaked out and yelled at it's uncle.

'Uncle! What is he doing here? That's the Avatar!'

Iroh nodded.

'I know, and he's an excellent joke teller.'

Aang smiled at Zuko, and Zuko didn't understand.

'How did he get on the ship? My soldiers are supposed to kill him!'

Ucle smiled as well.

'He was very charming.'

Zuko smacked himself on the forehead and took a seat next to his uncle. After a while, he got an idea.

'But that's it! I'm dreaming! This is a freaky nightmare, and in just a while I'll wake up, laughing about the idea of the Avatar being on my ship.'

He started hitting his head on the table.

'Wake up! Wake up!' he screamed.

Uncle Iroh lay his hand on Zukos shoulder.

'Please don't do that Zuko, you'll be needing that head for the rest of your life.'

Zuko sighed.

'This is really happening, right?'

Iroh nodded again.

'Isn't it great? After all those months you've tried to kill him, he's completely welcome on this ship!'

Zuko stared at it's uncle.

'What? Who said that?'

Iroh smiled.

'I did!' he giggled.

Zuko wanted to yell at it's uncle, when Sokka walked into the room.

'Hi guys! Wow, Zuko, your toilet is really smelly.'

Zuko freaked out, and Aang waved at Sokka.

Sokka waved back, and Zuko gave up.

'Oh my god, this can't be happening…'

He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Sokka stopped him immediately.

'No! Can't you read?' he pointed at the door.

Zuko read the word, and gasped.

Occupied.

He lost his temper once again and kicked the at the door.

'This is my ship! MY ship, and MY bathroom is occupied?'

Sokka only nodded.

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He stared at his uncle, Aang and Sokka. The room began to spin, and he felt dizzy.

He fainted and the bathroom door opened.

Katara stared at Zuko, laying in front of her.

'Zuko?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko opened his eyes, and saw the sealing of his bedroom.

He sighed and lay his hand on his forehead. It felt like he had a fever.

He smiled. So it was all just a bad dream.

But when he wanted to get out of his bed, he saw Aang, sitting on a chair in his room.

'Hi! You're awake again!' he said.

Courage less Zuko crawled back in his bed.

'This is a nightmare.'

Aang felt sorry for him.

'Poor guy, you had a nightmare?'

Zuko ignored Aangs silly remark.

'Please tell me you guys are leaving very soon.'

Aang started thinking.

'Well, I'm not so sure. Appa is hurt, he isn't able to fly anymore, because SOMEONE shot us out of the sky!'

He glared a Zuko and Zuko rolled his eyes.

'So we could be stuck here for a while.' Aang finished his sentence.

Zuko stood up and glared at Aang.

'Ok, Avatar, let's make a deal. I won't try to kill you the days you're staying on my ship, as long as you or one of your silly friends won't get involved with my personal business, got it?'

Aang shrugged.

'I guess that's fine with me.'

He and Zuko shook hands, and Aang walked out of his room.

Zuko stared out of his window. He saw Sokka talking with Momo, hoping that the lemur would answer him, and Katara waterbending.

He wasn't very surprised of Sokka talking to an animal, but he never saw Katara waterbending this way. She was playing with the water so elegant, it was so different from firebending. It kind of reminded him of his mother, she was just as calming as Katara was on that moment.

A voice in his head kept repeating the same words over and over again.

_So calming, so respectable, so nice…_

Zuko shook his head.

It seemed calming, but water is the opposite of fire. No way that that's worth being respected! And nice… What the hell did the voice mean by that?

Zuko noticed his uncle standing behind him. The man smiled upon his nephew.

'Enjoying the beaut?'

Zuko rolled his eyes.

'Yeah right! That stupid waterbender is blocking the view at the sea!'

Iroh pointed at Katara.

'Are you sure she isn't just making the view more interesting for you?' he said, with a smile.

Zuko gasped.

'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'

Iroh shrugged.

'Depends on how you feel about it.'

He left the room, and Zuko looked at Katara again.

'They'll better be gone soon.' he sighed.

**(I've spellchecked this a while ago, but that doens't mean that all the mistakes are gone. Ah well, atleast most of them are. REVIEW!:D) **


	2. Chapter 2, leave me alone!

I've always respected some cheap romance, you? Anyway, here is when Zuko sees a complete other side from Katara, and the other way round, but we all know Zuko, love rather scares him. Soooo…

Chapter 2

Leave me alone!

Later that day, Zuko walked on the deck. He stared over the ocean and enjoyed the heat of the sundown. Every night, he went out to see the sundown, his entire life long. And the best about those moments, were that he was all alone then. Nobody disturbing, nobody annoying, and nobody to break the silence…

Aang saw Zuko and waved happily.

'Hi Zuko! What are you doing?' he yelled.

Zuko sighed deeply.

'Trying to stay away from you and your friends.' he answered, while glaring at Aang.

Aang understood the message and sighed.

'Ok, I get it, I'll leave you alone then.'

He went to the other side of the ship and Zuko hung over the railing, sunken away in thoughts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sokka and Katara sat on the roof, where Appa was trying to recover. It's leg was broken by the fireball Zuko shot at him, and the bison moaned all the time.

Sokka hugged Appa, and Katara stared at Zuko.

'He seems so lonely.' she said.

Sokka shrugged.

'So? He wants to be alone, so no wonder that he feels that way.'

Katara sunk away in thoughts.

She saw the look in Zuko's eyes. It was so depressing, it reminded her of Sokka the day their mother died.

She looked at Sokka, who was busy hugging Appa. She grabbed her chance and climbed of the roof.

Once she was at the deck, Zuko noticed her.

He bit on his lip, she came standing next to him.

She stared at Zuko, but Zuko tried to ignore her.

Katara sighed.

'What's wrong?' she asked, with caution for the prince's hands, expecting to get a fireball flamed to her head.

Zuko didn't answer or react. Katara was standing on the right side of him, so she only saw the scar less side of his face.

For the first time, she saw how he would look without the scar.

Zuko felt her eyes, she was staring at him. He couldn't help to blush, having no idea what blushing actually felt like, so he quickly looked at the left.

Katara smiled.

'You have a nice ship. And your crew is nice too, they all like Aangs jokes.'

Zuko rolled his eyes.

'Jokes? What kind of jokes then?'

Katara giggled.

'Two pizzas are in the oven. One of them says:"God, it's hot in here!" and the other pizza says:"Eek! A talking pizza!'

Zuko couldn't help to laugh, just as Katara.

When he noticed he laughed, he gasped. Katara smiled.

'That's the first time I've seen you laugh.'

Zuko sighed and averted his eyes.

'Lame joke.' he lied.

Katara rolled her eyes.

'But you did laugh.'

Zuko bit his lip again, and confessed then.

'Okay, I laughed. Happy now?'

Katara nodded with a smile.

Zuko smiled back, and gasped for the second time in a record time.

'_Did I just smile at her?' _

Katara felt like a cloud, she made him smile!

Zuko felt a warmth inside, it felt like when he practiced his firebending, but than much more relaxing.

He had a good look at Katara.

She seemed so beautiful that night. The wind was playing with her hair, and her dress softly danced along. Her shiny, blue eyes where the most beautiful ones he has ever seen, and then he realized she was staring at him as well.

He came back to normal and noticed Katara was standing very close to him. And no matter how much he hated to blush, he did it again. She was the only one who ever made him blush so many times in one single day, it was kind of confusing. He couldn't think of a other way…

He pushed her roughly aside and walked to his room, losing his temper.

'Leave me alone!' he shouted.

Katara fell back because of the push, and she saw how Zuko left. Confused as she was, she crawled back up and sighed.

'He'll never change.'

**(Spellchecked this one too! This brings back memories, it was my first fanfic!XD REVIEW!:D)**


	3. Chapter 3, bendinghelp

Oh, the poor girl! However, in this part you'll have some more cheap romance, so for the ones who liked that, read on! And the same for the ones who just want to follow the story and have nothing better to do.

…I still wonder why the hell I'm writing English stories and no Dutch ones! I guess English is a nicer language, seriously, such a beautiful words!

(P.S.:I know the story is going kinda quick, but I hate stories with too many chapters)

Chapter 3

Bendinghelp

Zuko stared at his sealing again. He remembered what happened yesterday.

He never saw Katara that way, he never took the time to have a proper look at her. And after he did that, he felt a feeling within which he never felt before. It scared him, so he did the most stupid thing he could ever think of: just pushing her away.

He only had a few hours of sleep that night, and he felt like crap.

At that moment, Iroh came in.

'Prince Zuko, why are you still asleep? It's breakfast time!'

Zuko sighed and came out of his bed, very slowly. Iroh noticed something was lacking about his nephew, so he pulled him back on the bed and sat next to him.

'What's wrong, boy?'

Zuko didn't answer, but Iroh could guess it by the look of his eyes.

'Things didn't go quite right yesterday, did they?'

The young prince nodded.

'To tell the truth, it was a true hell.' he said.

Iroh felt sorry for Zuko.

'I'm sorry to hear that. Is there some way I can help?'

Zuko shrugged.

'I don't think you can help me with this. I just need some time, and I swear that if I need help or advice, you'll be the first to know.'

Iroh smiled and left the room.

Zuko started getting dressed and went to the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the kitchen table, were Sokka, Iroh, Aang and Katara.

He stared at Katara a while, but when he noticed that he quickly ate some bread.

Katara sighed, and Aang told some more jokes. Iroh and Sokka laughed loudly, but Zuko and Katara both weren't in the mood to laugh.

The girl drank some of her orange juice, and sighed again.

She still didn't understand why Zuko was acting so weird the other day, he became angry for nothing.

Zuko saw Katara's eyes, and felt really sorry about what happened. He wished he could make her feel better, but he wasn't even sure if she felt bad or not.

Katara pushed her chair away and left the room, without saying a word.

Zuko sighed and went to his room.

Iroh smiled upon the two teenagers, but Sokka became worried.

'What's their problem?' he asked.

'I suppose they're the only ones to know.' was Irohs answer.

Sokka didn't trust it at all. Something was lacking here, and he wanted to find out what.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara was busy with her waterbending on the deck, and Zuko stared at her through his window, once again. He acted like he was enjoying the ocean beaut, but the only thing he enjoyed was Katara's waterbending.

It was so different from Firebending, but yet it all depended on the same. Focus, feeling and footwork, as he called it the three F's.

Katara tried to make the water twirl around her, but it didn't work. She became slightly frustrated and tried it over and over again, but it just didn't work.

Zuko saw what she was doing, and noticed some faults in her footwork.

He was wondering if he could help her, but he doubted on that. However, it was worth a shot.

After some thinking, Zuko went to the deck, and greeted Katara.

Katara dropped the water and stared at Zuko. Zuko still felt bad, and walked closer to Katara.

He wanted to apologize, but that was harder then it seemed. So he said something else.

'Won't the water trick work?' he asked, noticing how mean it sounded.

Katara just nodded.

'I just can't do this, it's too hard. I wished I had a master to help me now.'

Zuko smiled.

'It's just a suggestion, but maybe you should try some different footwork.'

Katara didn't quite understand him, but tried it anyway. And still the trick wouldn't work.

Zuko shook his head.

'No, not like that. Let me help.'

He locked his hands around her waist, and tried to make her follow his moves. The moves went easily, they reminded him of his mother. Katara didn't realize how much she looked like his mom.

Because she was with her back turned to him, he couldn't see her blushing.

Katara blushed like she never blushed before, and Zuko sort of enjoyed the moment.

The watertribegirl tried to bend the water now, and it went smoothly. Zuko smiled.

'Hey, it works!' he said.

Katara smiled as well, and pulled his hands softly harder round her waist.

'Thanks for your help.' she said.

Zuko felt the warmth of her body, and he quickly pulled his hands back.

'You're welcome.' he said, and to avoid her eyes he averted his.

Katara sighed again, and Zuko sighed as well.

'I'm sorry about yesterday, I had no right to push you away like that.'

Katara was shocked. Did he just apologize?

At that moment, a scream came from Zuko's room. Zuko stared at his room window.

'What the…'

Aang jumped out of the window and with a air blast he saved himself from crushing to death.

He pointed to the window.

'Sorry, Zuko, but Sokka just scared me. We were playing hide and seek, and that secret hole in your wall is a very good hiding place.'

Zuko became angry.

'You guys went in my room?' he yelled.

Aang just nodded, and Zuko ran upstairs. He pushed Sokka out of his room and smacked the door in front of him.

Sokka stared at the door for a while, but he couldn't stay serious for a long time.

'Aang! Your turn to count!' he screamed.

Katara sighed and stared at Zuko's window. Zuko looked her way, and sighed as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, Katara was trying the same trick over and over again, the trick Zuko helped her with.

She remembered what happened earlier that day, and every time she thought about it she smiled.

Zuko wasn't as bad as everybody said, he seemed so kind. And he even knew some handy tips for waterbending, what was the most surprising thing of all.

Zuko stared at Katara. He was been doing that for fifteen minutes by then, but he didn't care.

'She's really beautiful.' he said to himself. He realized he seemed insane by talking to himself, but he didn't care about that either. It was about time he could tell his mind that.

Iroh came in, and Zuko greeted his uncle. Iroh saw how happy Zuko was, and smiled.

'You seem very happy, what happened?'

Zuko shrugged.

'I'm not sure if I can tell.' he doubted.

Iroh lifted an eyebrow.

'Like I haven't noticed.'

Zuko looked up.

'Did you see it, then?'

Iroh nodded while smiling.

'I saw the whole thing! You really know something from bending, nephew. And I must say, you made that girl very happy as well.'

Zuko smiled as well.

Iroh left his room, and gave Zuko a quick wink.

Zuko stared at Katara again.

**(Spellchecked this chapter as well, and yes: I know there still are mistakes, but I can't find them. I wasn't raised with English you know... Anyway, REVIEW!:D)**


	4. Chapter 4, just her

Believe me, this is nice. Maybe some Kataangs would say "Ewww", and most Zutara fans will say "Awwww" See for yourselves which one you prefer…

(P.S.: It's a third shot on making this chapter, so you'd better think it's OK:P)

Chapter 4

Just her

That evening, Zuko was staring at the sundown again, sunken away in thoughts.

He wasn't so sure yet, but after what happened earlier that day he was almost sure of it: he was fallen in love with Katara. He felt like he would do anything for her, like she was the only thing that mattered.

He felt great. Since that morning, he only thought of Katara. All the pain he used to feel, was gone. He only wanted her.

Just her.

He got smacked out of his daydreams by his crew, starting the music night once again.

He rolled with his eyes, and suddenly he noticed Katara standing next to him.

A smile lighted his face up, and Katara smiled back.

'I'd like to thank you again, for your help today.' she said.

She didn't came to Zuko only to say that, she just wanted to be with him.

Zuko shrugged while his cheeks turned red.

'Aw, well, you know, no problem.' he said, a bit stuttering.

Katara noticed him blushing and smiled.

The music played, and a slow song colored the ship. Zuko lifted an eyebrow, wondering how Iroh could make that music.

Katara enjoyed the music, and stared at Zuko.

He seemed different since they stayed on the ship. Much more relaxed, and completely not as temperfull as she thought he was. The look in his eyes wasn't as hate filled as she expected, it rather had something sad. Sad, and in a other way extremely handsome.

She smacked herself out of her thoughts, realizing she was staring at him the whole time.

As she stared over the ocean, Zuko stared at Katara.

She looked as beautiful as always. Her long hairs danced along with the wind again, and her eyes sparkled in the light of the sundown. What made her even more attractive, was her dark colored skin. Her face was so pretty and kind, her body so beautiful and elegant, he couldn't help staring for minutes.

Katara noticed after a while, and when their gazes met, they both looked at the other side, blushing.

Katara smiled, and Zuko smiled as well.

The music played, and Zuko became frustrated.

'That terrible music blows everything.' he said, however he was supposed to think that, and not saying it aloud.

Katara had a big smile on her face. Did he really say that?

Zuko stuttered a bit, but remained silence anyway.

Katara shrugged.

'Oh, I don't know. That music isn't too bad, I've heard worse.'

Zuko lifted an eyebrow.

'Like what?'

'Sokka singing the latest hits.' she laughed.

Zuko laughed as well, and sighed.

He and Katara had eye contact for minutes, and no one said a word.

Katara saw this as the perfect chance to do something she wanted to do for days…

She leaned forward, trying to kiss him, but Zuko was surprised and nearly fell back.

Katara noticed it, and blushed. He clearly didn't want her to kiss him.

Zuko didn't understand what Katara was trying to do, but after a while he realized.

'I'm sorry, I didn't knew you…'

Katara interrupted him.

'There's no need to apologize, Zuko. I'm the one who should apologize, I should have know you don't… you know, feel the same way.'

Zuko didn't knew what to say anymore. But before he had the chance to say something, Katara turned her back to him and walked to the door.

Zuko shook his head.

'Katara, wait!' he yelled.

Katara stopped and looked back.

'I get it, Zuko. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone so you won't feel ashamed.'

She walked on, and Zuko saw his only chance to get her. She was more than worth a shot.

He ran after her and turned her so they were standing face to face, closed his eyes and kissed her immediately. It was a long, intense kiss, and Zuko didn't pull his head back. After a while, Katara closed her eyes as well, and enjoyed the kiss.

Iroh saw the lovers kissing, and smiled.

'I knew it' he said.

Zuko held her tight, and pushed her head harder against his. He was sure of it: all he needed was her.

Just her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(P.P.S.:I know this seems as a nice ending, but than the title of the story wouldn't match so good, and I have more inspiration for the rest)**

**(P.P.P.S.: First of all, LOL I just used 3 P's, and second of all, has been spellchecked. I'm having the feeling that I'm spelling "spellchecked" wrong... )**


	5. Chapter 5, secret

Awww, this is cute! A lot of passion and kisses in this chapter, so for the romantic souls out there: enjoy! This one took some time, I didn't knew how to say some words in English, so I just took what seemed right. (P.S.: The younger ones under you people probably can't understand a part of this story, but don't get your mommy or daddy to help you: they would lock the site, just to "protect" you:P)

Chapter 5

Secret

Later that night, Zuko and Katara were still on the deck. They sat against the iron sides of the ship, and Zuko had both of his arms around Katara's body. Katara leaned against his chest, and softly rubbed over it.

Zuko enjoyed the moment they were having. Things where going very quick, he only knew her real side for a day or two, and that night they've already kissed several times.

Katara yawned and held him tight.

'I really love you, Zuko.' she whispered.

Zuko kissed her in her neck and she felt his breath in her ear.

'I love you too.' he whispered back.

She hugged him, and Zuko gave her some more tender kisses in her neck.

'I swear I'll always love you, I swear I'll never have feelings for somebody else, and I swear I'll never hurt you…' he whispered.

Katara nearly melted when she heard his warm words. She thought about Sokka, and what he would say of this. Of course he wouldn't accept her relationship with Zuko, he would blame Zuko of using her for his own good, but Zuko really wasn't such a selfish boy.

She sighed and stared in his eyes.

'We really can't tell anyone about this.' she said.

Zuko lifted a eyebrow.

'What? Why not? Are you ashamed of me?' His voice sounded very disappointed.

Katara shook her head immediately.

'Of course I'm not ashamed of you, Zuko! It's just… my brother and Aang wouldn't understand. They would call me insane and Sokka would even try to hurt you. I don't want that to happen…'

Zuko touched her cheek and nodded.

'I understand. But this doesn't mean that we can't meet each other like tonight, right?'

Katara shook her head again.

'I wouldn't survive without nights like this one with you.'

Zuko smiled, and Katara kissed his lips, they held the kiss for a few seconds. After that kiss, more kisses followed. Kisses filled with passion, and they went on for a couple minutes. They slightly slided downward, and were kissing while laying on the floor, Katara on top of Zuko. The kisses were soft and intense at the same time, and it lasted for a few more minutes.

After that, Katara giggled.

'Did we just make out?' she asked, still giggling.

Zuko blushed, a feeling he was getting used to.

'I think so…'

Just as they wanted to continue their kissing, Sokka yelled Katara's name.

Katara gasped and stood up.

'Oh no! Sokka can't see us this way!' she panicked.

Zuko calmed her down, and took her to the other side of the ship, away from Sokka.

He held Katara tight.

'Listen, you go over to your brother, and say you went out for a walk. I'll be hiding so he can't find out.'

Katara nodded, and with one last passionate kiss they said goodbye.

Before Katara went to her brother, she looked at Zuko one more time.

'I can't wait untill next night.' she whispered.

She walked to her brother, and Zuko released a sigh of relief.

She was so perfect.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Katara woke up in her sleeping bag. She thought about last night, and still felt Zuko's kisses. She was never been so close with anyone.

She crawled out of the bag, and looked at Sokka, who was still asleep.

He believed the lie she had to tell him, and he had no idea of the relationship between her and Zuko. It was better that way, her brother wouldn't understand her feelings for the firebender. He was so kind, so sweet, and so handsome. He understood Katara at all times, and he swore he would never hurt her. Sokka wouldn't understand, but she did.

She left the room and walked to the one of Zuko, not noticing her brother saw her walking out of the room. He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep on, but he was too worried. Something was going on here, and Katara wasn't telling him the truth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara opened the door and a shiver of love went through her body when she saw Zuko.

She came in and quietly closed the door. She sat next to Zuko and lay a hand on his cheek.

'Zuko…' she whispered.

Zuko opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Katara.

'Katara! I'm so happy to see you again!' he said.

Katara hugged him and didn't let go.

'The trick worked, Sokka fell for the lie. He had no clue about us and what we did.'

Zuko remembered how they were making out, and smiled again.

'But I have, and I really enjoyed it.'

Katara kissed his neck and enjoyed the warmth of his body.

'So did I.'

They kissed each other again, and Katara leaned forward. She pushed him back in the pillows, and climbed on top of his muscled body.

When Zuko decided to go a bit further, he sucked on her lips softly, making her open her mouth a bit. When the gap between her lips was big enough, he pressed his tongue between her lips, rushing a shiver of joy through his body. He groaned happily as he stroke his tongue with hers, while Katara didn't resist. He was allowed to do anything to her.

They went on like this for a while, until Zuko pulled his tongue and lips back.

'Maybe we shouldn't do this here, there is too much chance that your brother sees us.' he said, clearly disappointed.

Katara nodded, just as disappointed as Zuko. He looked upon her and gave her a hug.

'And I don't want to go too far in the beginning.' he admitted.

Katara smiled. The moment she felt Zuko's tongue in her mouth she was a bit concerned, she was afraid that he would go too far, just as any other boy would have done. But Zuko was different: he clearly respected her feelings.

'I'm so glad you think about it this way.' she said.

Zuko smiled. He could wait with "the big step" for a while, he was afraid that he would give Katara a feeling of disrespecting if he would go any further.

He looked her in the eyes and lay a finger on her lips.

'This is our secret…' he whispered.

**(Damn, I spelled "To whisper" wrong for about four times! Lol my English sucked even more a few months ago than it does now? I guess I'm not a complete sucker after all!XD REVIEW!:D)**


	6. Chapter 6, problem

Uhoh, things are getting interesting here! Zuko doesn't seem to want to go any further with Katara, just his decision, and the evil Zhao finds out of Katara and Zuko being together… What will happen now?? ( LOL! I know anyway, duh, I wrote it, but you guys don't! I'll add the next chapter as soon as possible)

Chapter 6

Problem

Later that same day, Zuko was on his room, sunken away in thoughts. Uncle Iroh came inside, and saw his nephew.

'Well, Zuko, not outside? It's a beautiful day, you know.'

Zuko shrugged.

'I'm just thinking.'

Iroh sat next to his nephew and lay a hand on his back.

'I think I know what you're thinking of. It's that watertribegirl, right?'

Zuko nodded slightly. Iroh smiled, happy because his nephew trusted him by answering fairly.

'I'm glad you told me the truth. Now, tell me more.'

There wasn't really a reason for Zuko to tell what happened between Katara and him, but his uncle knew he'd love to talk about it.

Zuko smiled.

'Well… Yesterday, I talked with her on the deck, and before I knew I just kissed her! And later that evening, we even were making out somewhere on the deck. I'm so happy that I've done this with Katara, and no other girl.'

Iroh smiled, but for his surprise Zuko went on.

'And… Well, I'm kind of ashamed of telling this…'

Iroh shook his head.

'Zuko, if you don't want to tell it, then you shouldn't.'

Zuko shook his head as well.

'Oh, but I just have to tell it to somebody! And you're the only one I can trust with this secret, I know you won't tell anyone else.'

He stared at his hands, placed on his lap.

'This morning she came to my room. We kissed again, and she climbed on top of me. I wanted to go further, because I know she's the girl I want to spent my life with. But much more then some tongue didn't came, I'm…'

He blushed and felt embarrassed.

'I think I'm not ready for the big step…' he said.

His uncle smiled.

'Oh, Zuko, don't worry. You'll feel different someday, but it's just too soon now.'

Zuko lifted his eyebrow.

'Too soon? I'm sixteen years old! I'm more than old enough for this.'

Iroh shook his head.

'Yes, you're old enough, but Katara isn't.'

Zuko nodded.

'Uncle, I know that. But what if she feels old enough already and tries to…'

Iroh lay his hand on Zuko's mouth.

'I don't think I want to hear that, Zuko. I already know what you were planning to say, so let me just say this: tell her the truth.'

Zuko laughed.

'What? Are you crazy? I'll make a complete fool of myself!'

Iroh lifted an eyebrow.

'So you would respect her feelings, but she may not respect yours?'

Zuko remained silence immediately. His uncle had a point. The silence went on for a while, until Zuko added something.

'I've swore to her that I'd never hurt her, that I would protect her against anything, and all I want is to make her happy. By just saying no I won't make her happy, I'll disappoint her…'

His uncle gave Zuko a hug.

'You're the nicest boy I've ever seen, and this caring side of yours is really promising. And just as you would do all those things for her, she would do the same ones for you. She'll understand…'

Zuko smiled and sighed.

'You're right uncle, I'm worrying about this too much. I'll remember what you said.'

His uncle smiled upon him and stood up, heading for the door.

'That's great, Zuko. As long as you feel OK with it, I'm fine as well.'

He opened the door.

'And remember, that you can always ask my help or tell me what's on your mind, I'm here to help you.'

Zuko smiled at it's uncle.

He had the best uncle in the world.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara had a though day. She just couldn't keep her mind of Zuko.

While she tried to learn Aang some waterbending, she always lost her focus and Aang had enough of it.

The sun was going down, and Aang yawned.

'You know, Katara, let's just stop. It seems like you're not in a bending mood.'

He waved at her and walked to his room.

Katara saw Aang leaving, and a fire of joy was burning in her. She walked to the meeting place, and there he was.

Zuko.

She walked to him and gave him a hug.

'I thought this day would never end!'

Zuko nodded slightly, and rubbed over Katara's back.

He slided down and sat against the railing, just as Katara.

They talked for hours, about any subject they could think of. Once the moon came up, they remained silence and stared at it.

'The moon is so beautiful.' she said.

Zuko kissed her lips as softly as always.

'So are you.'

Katara kissed back, and Zuko was the one crawling on top of Katara that night.

He didn't dare to go any further at the beginning, untill he gathered the courage to slide his tongue in her mouth again.

Katara didn't feel afraid, she even enjoyed it than.

Zuko went on, and their hands slided all over each others body.

The prince felt uncomfortable by touching her that way, but Katara had no problem with it.

And so they went on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The couple was to busy with making out, so they didn't notice someone was spying on them.

On a ship, pretty close to Zuko's, Zhao was staring at the teenagers.

He lifted a eyebrow.

'How could Zuko possible have a girl?' he asked himself.

When he first noticed the couple, they where just talking. He nearly had a heart attack when they started kissing.

He smiled, and had an idea.

Zuko seemed to enjoy the things he did with Katara a lot, he seemed to be in love.

Zhao wanted to use that weakness against him. It was an opportunity he couldn't ignore.

'Oh, poor Zuko, stricken be the arrow of love.'

He laughed as if he was the devil, and glared at the couple.

'I'll help you out… You'll give me the Avatar, without even doubting. I mean, wouldn't you do anything…'

He bended a fire in the palm of his hand.

'…to save the life of your girlfriend?'

**(...I hate Zhao, I really do. Thankgod for him being dead in the series! REVIEW!:D)**


	7. Chapter 7, preparing the truth

Ok, Ok, In this chapter, Katara and Zuko decide that they have to tell the others about them being together. But will they be quick enough to tell them, before they'll find out their selves?

(P.S.: I hate Zhao)

Chapter 7

Preparing the truth

The next day, Katara and Zuko are sleeping in Zuko's bed. They didn't have so much room in the bed made for only one person, but they felt comfortable.

Zuko woke up as first, and he saw Katara laying on his chest. He smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

If anyone would see them now, they would get wrong thoughts about them. Even now they were laying in one bed, under one sheet, they haven't done anything big. After a good chat Zuko had with Katara, they knew they weren't ready for more at all. Maybe a bit, but they decided to "keep it clean".

He caressed her back, and tried to sleep some more.

But at that moment, the door opened, and in a reflex Zuko pulled the sheets over Katara.

Sokka stood in his room, and stared at Zuko.

'Have you seen Katara? I can't find her anywhere!'

Zuko shook his head, and calmed the confused Katara under the sheets down by laying his hand on her body.

'No, I haven't. And could you please knock the next time you want to enter my room? You nearly gave me a heart attack!'

Sokka apologized, and lifted an eyebrow.

'Why are you laying there? You're nearly falling out of your bed!'

Zuko bit on his lip.

'I know, I just love to sleep here. Having a problem with that?'

Sokka shrugged and left the room. Zuko sighed in relief and pulled the sheets back.

Katara coughed and stared at Zuko.

'Wasn't he supposed to knock?' she said, clearly frustrated.

Zuko nodded and glared at the door.

'Yeah, but it seems like he was too busy with looking for you.'

Katara gasped.

'Oh no, I've been gone all night! I should head back to Sokka, before he wants an explanation.'

She crawled over Zuko and jumped out of the bed, realizing she was only wearing underwear.

She blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her neck.

'Where are my clothes?' she asked, extremely embarrassed.

Zuko laughed and pointed to the chair in his room. Katara took her clothes on, and gave Zuko a kiss.

'Thanks for the wonderful night, Zuko, I really enjoyed it.'

Zuko pulled her head back and kissed her again, longer than the kiss Katara gave him.

'I don't want to go through another day without you. We can only meat at night, it's terribly annoying.'

Katara shrugged.

'I know, but the others may not find out.' She averted her eyes and sighed.

'Maybe we should tell them.' she suggested.

Zuko lifted an eyebrow.

'What? You said Sokka wouldn't accept us, so why would we tell him?'

Katara hugged him.

'Because I'm just as sick of hiding this as you are, and it's better for us to tell them than when they would find out by themselves.'

Zuko nodded and hugged her back.

'You're right, it's better that way. I'll prepare Aang on the news, and you'll handle Sokka. Tonight we'll tell them both, and we'll see how their reaction will be.'

Katara agreed with Zuko and gave him one last kiss, than she left the room.

Zuko fell back in the pillows, sighing. Telling them really was the best they could do, but it still was a risk. Sokka would probably try to kill Zuko once they've told him, but at least he would have Katara to stop her brother.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day, Katara went to Sokka to talk to him. Sokka was sharping his boomerang, and Katara came closer.

'Hi, Sokka.'

Sokka stared at Katara.

'Where were you? I was so worried!'

Katara rubbed the back of her neck.

'Just somewhere else. You know, brother, we haven't talked to each other for ages.'

Sokka shrugged.

'I know, why? Is there something you would like to talk about?'

Katara bit on her lip.

'Well, you see, many things have changed since we're on this ship, don't you think so?'

Sokka nodded.

'Yeah, I know. To be honest, I think you're the one who's changed the most of all.'

Katara sighed. Preparing him was harder then she thought.

'Could be…'

They both remained silence for a few seconds, but Katara went on.

'Isn't love the most beautiful thing in the world?'

Sokka stared at his sister.

'Why are you saying that?' He became worried again. The first that came up in him was "Zuko is using her, he's hurting her!" but he didn't ask further information on that.

Katara sighed deeply.

'It's just… You want me to be happy, right? And you wouldn't care me doing anything as long as I want so, right?'

Sokka became nervous.

'I guess so…'

Katara smiled.

'Very good! Remember that, okay? Tonight I'll have to speak to you and Aang, meat me here, on the deck.'

She gave him a hug and left.

Sokka swallowed. She had to speak to him and Aang… about what?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko saw Aang, sitting on the roof with Appa.

Zuko had troubles with this, he was used to the feeling of hunting on Aang, but since he and Katara had something, he just couldn't go on with that. He didn't care, if he really had to choose between his throne or Katara, he would choose Katara immediately.

He gathered all his courage and walked to Aang.

'Hi…' he mumbled.

Aang was at least ten times as happy as Zuko to see him, and waved happily.

'Hi Zuko! What's up?'

Zuko shrugged. He didn't knew how to start this conversation. He tried to think, Aang was the Avatar, maybe he could use that…

'Say, Aang, you're the Avatar, right?'

Aang lifted an eyebrow.

'After all those times you tried to kill me, I thought you would realize me being the Avatar by now.'

Zuko smacked himself on the forehead.

'_Great, now you've made a fool of yourself, idiot!' _

He sighed.

'Yeah, of course I know, dumbass… I mean Aang!'

Aang was shocked, and Zuko wanted to apologize, when Aang started to laugh.

'Dumbass, that's a good one!' he said.

Zuko lifted an eyebrow, and went on.

'So, Aang, you want everyone in the world to be happy, right?'

Aang nodded.

'Of course! I'm the Avatar, if everyone's happy it means I'm doing a great job!'

Zuko smiled.

'That great than! That means you'll be very happy with the news of tonight, see ya than!'

He walked away, and Aang stared at him, sort of confused.

**(Ah, I don't know what to say about this chapter... REVIEW!:D)**


	8. Chapter 8, captured

Sorry for making the first chapters so chaotic, you can't see when a new paragraph starts. So from now on, I'll use ooooooo or something to make the stories readable. Sorry again! I'll update the others as soon as possible!

But anyway, let's go on, it's almost over anyway!

This is where it happens: Zhao kidnaps Katara, and uses her against Zuko. Zuko has to kill Aang and give him to Zhao to get Katara back…

Chapter 8

Captured

The night was getting closer, and Katara and Zuko were both nervous. They've been waiting for hours, but it seemed like Aang and Sokka weren't planning on coming.

Zuko sighed, and held Katara closer.

'It's freezing out here!' he said.

Katara nodded, and enjoyed Zuko's warmth.

'Maybe they've forgotten about our meeting here?'

Zuko sighed again.

'That's possible. I think I'll go and check on them, I'll bring them here.'

Katara swallowed and held Zuko tighter.

'Please don't leave me alone out here, it's so dark, and I'm scared…'

Zuko gave her a kiss and a hug.

'Sorry, Katara, I'll hurry, okay?'

He waved at her and walked inside. Katara tried to warm herself, but it was way to cold.

She sneezed and coughed a bit. She felt like the darkness was crawling all over her, and she shivered. The water was calm, and there was no noise, not a single noise.

'Please hurry, Zuko…' she whispered.

'Maybe he's stuck in traffic…' A mysterious voice said that, and Katara gasped.

'Who's there?' she asked in panic.

Zhao walked out of the shadow and glared at Katara. Katara gasped again.

'Zhao!' she shouted.

Zhao nodded and gave her an applause.

'Very good, girl. I didn't expect you to be smart enough to know my name.'

Katara glared at him, and wanted to run inside, but he held her by her wrists.

She looked up in his eyes, and her heart was hitting against her chest.

'Let me go! Let me go, or I'll call Zuko!'

Just when she wanted to shout for Zuko, she noticed Zhao wasn't stopping her. She didn't trust the man at all, and tried to release herself from his grip. Zhao didn't let go and laughed.

'Well, go on, than! Scream for your boyfriend!'

Katara shook her head and a tear rolled over her cheek.

'No! You're up to something!'

Zhao sighed, and his gaze turned out less friendly.

'I was hoping that you'd play the game a bit better, but I guess there's no other way…'

He pulled a knife out of his pockets and held it by her throat.

'Now scream, or I'll cut your throat open!' he threated.

Katara saw the shining metal of the knife, but remained silence. Zhao had an other idea.

'Or do you want me to throw this at Zuko?'

Katara shook her head, held her breath for a while, but gave up by than.

'Zuko!' she shouted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Zuko was looking for Sokka and Aang. He saw the two boys in the kitchen, they were playing monopoly.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

'Why are you guys here? I thought Katara and I asked you to come to the deck!'

Sokka gasped.

'YOU asked Aang as well to come?'

Zuko nodded, but when he wanted to continue, they heard a scream.

Zuko recognized that voice immediately.

'Katara!'

He ran to the door, followed by the confused Aang and Sokka.

When he saw Zhao, he wanted to attack him immediately. But Zhao pressed the knife harder to her troath, and Katara couldn't help to scream again.

Zuko froze and stared at the knife.

'Stay away from her!' he shouted. But Zhao only laughed.

'How about no? One step closer and this pretty young lady won't be able to scream anymore!'

Zuko saw the frightened look in her eyes, and it felt like a stab through his heart. Because of that, he became slightly desperate.

'Please don't hurt her! I'll do anything, but just don't hurt her!'

Zhao had a grim on his face, and Sokka and Aang didn't understand why Zuko became so desperate. Zhao noticed it by the look on their faces, and his grim grew bigger.

'And why do you care about this girl so much?'

Zuko came a step closer and stared at Katara, with tears in his eyes.

'Because I love her, you fucking fool!'

Aang and Sokka gasped, and Zhao laughed.

'Oh? Your playmates didn't knew? What a shame…'

Zuko felt a tear rolling over his cheek, and Sokka nearly fainted.

Zhao had enough of teasing them, and went on.

'Listen, Zuko, you can have your girlfriend back, but you'll have to do something for me.'

'I'll do anything!' Zuko said.

'Kill the Avatar and give him to me!' Zhao said, while pointing to Aang with the knife.

Zuko had a shock, and stared at Aang. Aang was shocked as well, and stared at Zuko.

'Zuko… Don't tell me you're going to…' Aang stuttered.

Zuko stared at Katara. He would never hurt her, and by leaving Aang alive, Zhao would kill her. He felt like he had no other choice…

He shot a fireball at Aang, and Aang avoided the shot just in time.

Zuko shot more fireballs, and Aang shouted while avoiding.

'Don't do this, Zuko! You can't trust Zhao!' he shouted.

But Zuko didn't listen. He kept attacking Aang, trying his very best to kill him. Tears where streaming down his face, but he would do anything for Katara.

Anything.

**(Spellchecked, ALL the chapters of this story are spellchecked, so I won't say it again. REVIEW!:D)**


	9. Chapter 9, never hurt you

Things are getting tough for Aang here, now Zuko tries to kill him again. But Zhao is a terrible man: can he be trusted? Zuko can't just kill Aang, there has to be an other way. An other way, demanding a much bigger sacrifice…

Chapter 9

Never hurt you

The deck of the ship was colored bright red by the flames Zuko shot at Aang, and Aang was getting troubles with avoiding. The flames became more powerful by the second, but Aang didn't.

The Avatar fled from the left side of the deck to the right side, over and over, and after a few minutes he became tired.

Zuko was driving Aang in a corner, so he couldn't escape anymore. Zuko's eyes were glittering with tears when he had Aang trapped, he couldn't possibly miss the next shot.

Aang swallowed and the fear in his eyes grew bigger.

'Zuko, please don't do this!' he begged.

Zuko doubted. He stared at Katara, trapped by Zhao, and shook his head.

'If I have to choose between you and Katara…'

He looked Aang in the eyes.

'…I'd choose Katara.'

As he shot, the time went slow. He saw flashes of Aang being scared to death, Katara with tears streaming down her face, Sokka lying on the floor and Zhao losing grip on Katara.

He turned around and the shot meant for Aang hit Zhao badly.

Zhao screamed and dropped Katara. Zuko wanted to help Aang, when he saw Zhao aiming for Katara.

The fire went straight to the innocent girl, and Zuko was too late to help her.

Just in time, Sokka woke up and pushed Katara away from the path of the flames, and Zuko was furious.

'You tried to kill her!' he yelled, and he attacked Zhao.

Zhao jumped, so the flames only hit his legs. He shouted in pain, and Zuko ran to him.

He wanted to grab him by the troath, to strangle him, but Zhao pulled his knife immediately. He stabbed in Zuko's arm, and Zuko automatically shouted in pain and grabbed his arm to cover the wound, and he saw the knife was still in his arm.

Zhao ran to Zuko to kill him, but Zuko pulled the knife out of his arm, and when Zhao held him by his troath, Zuko held the knife by Zhao's heart.

They stood there a while, staring each other in the eyes.

And than, Zhao laughed.

'You're making this too simple, Zuko…'

He pulled the knife out of Zuko's hands quickly, and Zuko tried to escape. But Zhao held him too hard, he was stuck.

Zuko felt Zhao's hary hands strangle him slowly, and he felt his strength weaken by the second.

Zhao enjoyed his pain, and laughed again.

'Watch your girlfriend carefully before you choke, you'll never see her again, and you won't be there when I'll kill everyone here!'

Sokka and Aang couldn't help, Aang was too frightened and Sokka was taking care of his sister.

Katara released herself from Sokka's grip and ran to Zuko, but suddenly a firewall raise in front of her, bended by Zhao.

She screamed, and stared at Zuko.

'Zuko! Zuko!' she yelled.

Zuko heard his lover crying, and he felt weak. He couldn't breath anymore, and once he would be dead, Zhao would kill Katara. He didn't want that to happen, never of his life.

He stared at Katara and a tear dripped of his chin.

'I'll never hurt you…' he whispered.

He tried to breath at least a bit, and used all he had left of energy to bend lightning.

He shot it to Zhao, and they both had a electric shock.

The lightning lighted the entire ship, and Katara screamed. She stared at Zuko, and the light reflected in her eyes.

When the powerful lightning stopped, Zhao and Zuko both fell on the floor, without moving a muscle.

The firewall was gone, and Katara ran to Zuko. She turned his face to her and cried.

'Zuko… Zuko, please, say something…'

But Zuko didn't answer. His body was moving less and his eyes were closed. She held her ear by his chest, and her heart missed a few beats.

No more pulse.

Katara completely crushed and tears kept filling her eyes. Sokka sat next to her, trying to make her feel better.

But nothing could make this better. Zuko was dead. He gave his life for her, and she couldn't help him with anything, never again.

She was all alone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days after Zuko died, Katara was standing on the deck, right where Zuko died.

She was still crying, it felt like the pain would last forever.

She listened to the wind, which spoke to her every day since his dead, saying the same words.

'_I'm here. I'm everywhere. I'll do anything for you, but…'_

She sighed and close her eyes by the last part of the sentence.

'_I'll never hurt you.'_

_(Please review)_

**(Sob... I'm a horrible person for letting Zuko die... But anyway, life goes on! I have much happier fics, maybe you'll like those better! REVIEW!:D)**


	10. Authors note

Well, I hope you liked it. The ending was a bit dramatic, it was supposed to, and I didn't add as much passion as I was planning on. And the plot does move fast, but that makes it SO much easier to read. But anyway, please review, I would love it!

Okay, I still wonder why on earth I wrote a drama... I guess it's just fun to write, and a great way to express your feelings.

(P.S.:I'll write many more stories)


End file.
